the cursed mage
by 00phantom
Summary: AU: naruto abandoned as an infant thought of as a demon raised by the kyuubi begins his journey to become a mage. this is crossover with elements of mgq and other anime and games


**author note: this is a challenge by jameis and adopted from jay frost pilot story with permission this is my first story this story has not been beta yet and am still looking for one anyone interested. **

"SEAL!".

Those mighty words echoed across the forest as every last trace of Kyuubi  
was funneled and sealed within young Naruto. The world was dark and silent now, where before it was filled with a cacophony of death and screams. Ninja gathered around the sealing site, four pillars of stone transcribed with text and chakra to ensure a proper conductor.

Upon a stone altar lay a wee babe fresh from the womb, angry black lines marred the soft flesh pulsing with power like a heartbeat. 

None could enter the ancient sealing grounds all were stopped by translucent walls. Edging through the mass of ninja a hospital gown garbed woman stumbled through. Tentatively the red haired woman reached out her hands and touched the barrier passing through it like water. Quickly she scooped up a now crying baby and cradled it softly against her bosom. 

"Shhh, Shhh Naruto mommy's here". 

Those words did nothing to stop the child's crying, they only got louder and deeper. Before long the cries turned to roars and the child's Sclera bled into pools of red hatred. Quickly setting her child down Kushina watched Naruto throw his tiny fists around lashing red youkai like a whip. The altar was split in two and the four pillars toppled with each strike. Naruto howled and roared throwing all his power outward, the barriers could hold no longer with the continues strikes and exploded outwards throwing onlookers back. 

Kushina stared fearfully at her child and his blood red eyes, eyes that emanated nothing but hatred and malice to all who saw them. She ran Dodging the fallen ninja, she flew away from that thing that was supposed to be her son. "Nothing about it is my son anymore it is only a beast". 

Reaching the relative safety of Konoha she slowed her movement to a stumbling gait. Reaching the Hospital she pushed past all the staff eyeing her and entered the nursery. She came up to two cribs one that held a crumpled blue blanket and the other held a softly sleeping pink swaddled baby girl. 

"I am sorry my little girl." Kushina picked up the child and clutched her tightly. Being awoken the little Uzumaki began to cry softly as her mother rocked her. 

"Come Masumi we can't stay here any longer." Kushina knew the Sandaime would try and force her to care for the Kyuubi. She could never care for something so dangerous, the volatile red youkai beast would destroy everything it could including her only child left. The Uzumaki woman knew her son no longer remained, only a shell that Kyuubi would warp and twist to suit its needs until it achieves freedom. 

Naruto had stopped thrashing and crying the youkai now dissipating, he lay amongst the destruction surrounding him. Unfortunately quite a few unlucky ninja were torn asunder as Naruto's power reached out, many bodies were strewn around the crumbled stone and upturned dirt. The remaining crowd were abuzz with murmurs of anger and outrage, the Yondaime had only gave the Kyuubi a body but from this display it was clear that it still retained its volatile power. 

Sandaime arrived on the scene with Jiraiya following quickly. "Jiraiya quickly grab the boy."

"Yes Sensei." The white haired Sannin edged closer to see the dangerous baby was now back to having radiant blue eyes and giggled with outstretched arms to the man. Placing a suppressing seal across Naruto's head, his eyes drooping from no longer having the energy provided from the red youkai filling his system. Soon enough the blond child slept peacefully enough on the ground for Jiraiya to handle.

"Okay lets get out of here Sensei." Sure enough once people saw Jiraiya approach the child safely the crowd began to close in on them.

"Wait Jiraiya they must see who the Jinchuuriki of Konoha is." The aged Hokage spoke with edge to his voice. Being already convinced like all others after seeing the child's display of rage that this was no longer a human, but demon with flesh.

"I will take him to Kushina I am sure she will be happy to see her baby." Not leaving enough time to refute the action Jiraiya vanished from his spot with a swirl of smoke.

Landing outside the hospital he strolled inside searching for the beautiful unmistakable redhead. "Excuse me Doctor where is Kushina Namikaze's room?"

"I am afraid she has vanished, picked up her child and threatened the staff who tried to stop her."

Sighing deeply Jiraiya knew the fiery girl would do something like this having always been act first think later. "Thank you."

Leaving the building of medicine he disappeared and came to a stop outside the moderately sized estate of his now deceased student. Immediately he saw something wrong, the door was left wide open with lights still on. rushing in the place looked ransacked, drawers had been pulled out and emptied, picture frames no longer had photos within them, once organized everything was now strewn about the room.

"Kushina!" He was met with no answer.

"KUSHINA!" Jiraiya dared a louder shout hopefully not waking Naruto up.

Outside of Konoha

Kushina was robed in a black hooded coat hiding her ruby red hair, beneath her coat she wore black spandex pants tucked into black Jika-tabi, she wore a sleeveless black top with two leather straps running diagonally from one shoulder to her hip and on each strap held six kunai ready for use.

"Come Masumi lets go somewhere safe." said little girl just opened her bright green eyes and smiled at her mothers words.

Whirling of her cloak and Kushina was limping off into the night, even her Uzumaki regenerative supremacy could only do so much so quickly to heal the damage done by birthing twins hours earlier.

* * *

Time Skip - 7 years

"naruto it time to start your training" came the voice of his mother

A now seven year old Naruto opened his bleary eyes to the well furnished room he called home.

**Flashback**

After he had found his belongings stolen from his room at the orphanage and given to the other children to destroy or keep he had been so angry he stormed off like the little kid he was. Finding a place private enough the child began to throw a typical temper tantrum, punching anything that looked breakable and kicking everything else. Sometime during his tantrum Kyuubi felt the defenses between its mind and Naruto thin and become permeable, taking advantage of the first chance it saw Kyuubi threaded its chakra through every spot it could within the seal and pulled.

With a crunch a small hole barely large enough to peer through was torn from the protective barrier and Kyuubi saw its first glimpse of the outside world. Naruto unaware of the seemingly minor thing that had occurred within his body drew his arm back for a punch and went to hit a tree. Kyuubi poured its power through the gap and could already feel its senses attach themselves to its host. Naruto's tiny fist made contact with the bark and red chakra exploded from his knuckles and burned the tree to ash instantly leaving only the stump behind as proof that the tree blond's temper was ended right after seeing his fist cause a tree to evaporate instantly. Staring at the tiny hand that caused so much damage Naruto held his digits away from his body as if afraid he would cause himself to face the same fate of the unlucky tree. A whispering voice filled his head assuring him that everything was alright. "Be calm little one, just sit yourself down and we can talk" Without wanting to Naruto felt his legs march him over the the charred stump and seat him in a lotus position and then all went black.

Frightened Naruto opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a brick tunnel bathed in a red light, sitting up the walls pulsed a dull red dimming and brightening. From the walls a red mist seeped and circled around his body ushering him along with ghostly nudges and brushes of air. Glancing around cautiously he saw only darkness that would be briefly illuminated by the crimson light. Following the subtle suggestions of the red fog the boy started trudging through the waterlogged hall.

A low rumble reverberated through the tunnel causing the water to ripple and splash. "Come closer naruto." The voice was low and angelic.

"Who's there!" Naruto's heart and thoughts were racing a mile a minute.  
kyuubi sensing his unease released a calming pulse of chakra  
"calm your mind child, walk towards my voice."

Feeling a lot more calm with the strangeness then he should Naruto pressed further with soft nudges from the red smog. Soon the tunnel expanded into an expanse with walls so far and ceilings so high it was like nothing existed except himself.

"Hello? Where are you?"

The tickle of breath on his ear and the voice was no longer an echoing song but a whisper. "I am here Naruto."

Whirling around Naruto came face to face with a adult woman who has two fuzzy fox ears at the top of her head with a red string bow in it,she was wearing a white kimono like shirt that exposed the top part of her chest that had part of a tattoo exposed with a blue bell like object attached to the bottom of each sleeves she was wearing purple hakama pants she was also holding a closed fan,she also had 9 tails with white tips,she was also wearing cream colored socks with faded dark brown shoes."Whaaa!" Stumbling back the startled boy tripped during his backpedaling and closed his eyes ready for the imminent pain, but it never came. Opening his eyes he was being gently cradled by the soft fluffy tails of the fox the boy on his feet Kyuubi unfurled her tails letting the fur flick across the child's skin. "No need to feel afraid, you are safe with me."

When Naruto got his bearings back he had to ask. "What are you?"

"I am beyond your current comprehension, although people call me Kyuubi. you may call me by my name tammamo"

"tammamo, where am I?"

"You are within your mind."

the now named tammamo circled Naruto letting her tails swish in the air above the water. "Tell me, what caused your mind to shake with anger?"

The child's brow furrowed in an angry pout. "Those mean people took my stuff again, I hate them." Crossing his arms his eyes began to tear up remembering seeing a few of the other children just smashing his few toys to pieces.

Slowly a tear rolled down his cheek. Seeing him cry brought out old emotions back to life within the fox girl. Not wanting to see the kid sad tammamo lapped up the tears with one of her tails before more could fall. "No need to be sad Naruto, I will help you get everything you want and more."

Having helpful words spoken to him had a far deeper meaning then Naruto cared to know. "Can you help me find a mother?"

"You may call me mother if you have such a desire."

"R-really?" asked a hopeful naruto

"I shall care for you as such." tammamo let her hands rests gently on Naruto shoulders.

Quickly the blond turned and threw his tiny arms to grasp as much of the fox girl waist as he could. Naruto's salty tears beaded off his mothers kimono and rippled in the water below. Minutes passed and the boy's tears dried and he fell asleep tightly holding tammamo. Jostling Naruto gently tammamo caught her new son in her tails and used them as a makeshift bed and sheet for him.  
"Sleep well...my child." As tammamo watched the tiny Human sleep she felt something deep within her soul thrum to life. Caring for this human felt different then the apathy the fox usually felt for humans, Naruto's need for her made her feel warm. Besides what was waiting a few extra decades to have freedom to an eternal being? and if she was lucky,with Naruto's help she might even find a way to free herself from the seal without endangering his life.

Naruto awakened from his rest to see the setting sun and remembered his dream of having tammamo be his mother. Tears almost fell knowing it was only a dream. "I am still here Naruto."

Perking up at the voice he whipped his head back and forth looking for his new 'mother'. Seeing no sign of his new parent he called out "Mom where are you?"

Naruto saw the familiar red mist flow from his body and coalesce into the form of his new mom. "Do not speak aloud, send your thoughts to me as I do."

Running at tammamo to hug the her Naruto grabbed hold of the her like she was going to disappear soon, suddenly his arms fell through her. "Wha-whats going on?"

"Fear not I will always be here but it appears you cannot reach out for me while we are outside of your mind, I will be beside you at all times and guide you." To emphasize her point tammamo allowed her tails to wrap around him. "I will protect you like this but you can't let others know that I am here."

"But wont people see you?"

Soft laughter echoed in Naruto's head. "Only you can see or feel my presence."

"Oh Okay..." Naruto was sad that he would not be able to touch his new mom.

Seeing the sadness of her new child tammamo snaked one of her tails into his tiny hands. Feeling the fluffy tail between his fingers Naruto beamed a bright smile at the the fox and took a tight grip on the tail.

"Lets get you back, I will make arrangements for a new home shortly Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and began the trek to the orphanage with tammamo's tail still clutched tightly in his hand. Together they walked the mother guiding her new child by the hand.

**Flashback End **

From that day on Naruto was dubbed the demon of luck. When people would 'force' accidents to occur for him something would always counter their intentions. Such as a older man pushing his old rickety cart into the boy, Naruto stumbled and fell short of the carts path, many other things happened like a weapons store had a 'clumsy' chuunin accidentally throw a Fuuma shuriken out the door with a direct path to take Naruto's head off when he dropped to his knees to tie his shoe.

What people didn't know was that behind each of his miraculous close calls he had tammamo hovering over his shoulder her tails wrapped securely around him pulling, pushing, and even tripping him. It was these accidents that made tammamo decide to train naruto.

As naruto exited his bedroom and made his way to into there private training ground that came with their place, He remembers how his mother led him to there current home, She had explained that the home they were living in belonged to her first jinchuuriki mito uzumaki, who had this house built in secret as a place to relax and train in private to avoid prying eyes,  
as naruto now stood in training room he picked up a customized collapsible fuuma shuriken from the weapons rack this was his favorite because it had lots of tricks to it he can also use it as a makeshift short sword which was perfect for his current size.  
Coming out of his thoughts he hears his mother speaks as she materialize in front of him  
"alright now naruto i"m not gonna mince words here,as you are now you wont be able to defend yourself if you fought like a human" naruto hearing this got depressed at first then cheered up and become nervous with tammamo's next warning  
"thankfully i wont be teaching you that, instead i will teach you how to fight like a demon, but be warned if you learn what i have to teach you, you shouldn't use it unless you're serious" Now hesitant he asked her more about this style which she obliged "this style is know as the cursed sword style, it was made with the intention of overwhelming your opponent despite what ever physical advantage your opponent might have over you". naruto gave a nod now ready to learn."the first attack is real easy to learn and its's perfect for you because your short" tammamo ended with a giggle at Naruto's annoyed face at being called short  
and so begins naruto training.

* * *

**Time Skip - 1 month **

it has been 1 month since naruto has began learning the cursed sword style and in that time he has learned four attack moves and two supplementary ones and other skills which include non combat skills like making clothes,hunting,foraging and was now hunting and foraging in the woods and spotted a wild boar taking his collapsible fuuma shuriken off it's harness on his back in shuriken form, three of the seals activating a silencing and chakra suppression seal as well as a seal that powers the other he was about to throw it his mother voice stopped him."Naruto wait don't throw it try out your cursed sword attacks on it to kill it and gain combat experience with them" shrugging his shoulders he change his fuuma shuriken into sword form and got into a stance. as his mother voice entered his mind again "That's right... Stabilize your upper body  
Step forward with your foot"  
As he did just that while steeping and lunging forward yelled out the name of the attack catching the boar attention getting it to turn around and getting pierced in the head killing it instantly

{thunder thrust}  
removing his now bloody sword from the dead boars head he then activated one of the other seals on the fuuma shuriken that helps cleans and maintains it keeping it in good out a small breath from moving that fast he then took his meal home by the legs to prepare food for the day. as he was walking home he felt something strange when suddenly a weird purple light was seen coming right at him fast with no time to dodge he dropped the boar and put up his arm for some form of defense the light quickly passed through him after cheeking around to make sure nothing else was gonna happen tamamo then speaks to him" naruto get your sword out this is a barrier i sense someone 1 mile north of our location and is the one maintaining the barrier if you want out then you're gonna have to make this person release the barrier.


End file.
